Marilyn in Rouge
by Kabuki Salamander
Summary: Glam!Draco is discovered while in the throes of exploring his inner Marilyn in the mirror.


Marilyn in Rouge  
  
By: Kabuki Salamander  
  
Warnings and the like: A little... ok... VERY out of character. Well, I can see it happening, so I don't think it is. Umm, boy/boy things... y'know, little gay boys. Fluff. Definitely fluff. Umm, implied dirty business.  
  
Do you read warnings? You shouldn't because they spoil things greatly. Boy in a dress, is the last warning.  
  
This is for the wonderful, beautiful, talented, enchanting, fabulous, arousing, Miranda (Oct. 22nd) on the occasion of her birthday. Enjoy!  
  
Pairing: Harry/Draco  
  
Rated: R for implied sex things.  
  
Disclaimer: Harry, Draco, Hogwarts and Slytherins are owned by J.K. Rowling. The story is mine, and I'm not making any profit from this, so there.  
  
Note: This would be my first (and probably my only) HP fic. I concentrate most of my boy-love superpowers on other fandoms, so it's not like I don't know how to write a good fanfic, if that's what you're thinking. This is just for the sake of making Draco a fairy. Yum, yum, bubblegum. :)  
  
  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----  
  
  
  
"I..." Began the boy sitting opposite him. A boy with a pert white face, silky white-blonde hair, and attentive storm cloud eyes.  
  
"I-I want.." He still couldn't finish the sentence. His hands scrambled helplessly across the countertop where a mirror lay against the adjoining wall. He couldn't see the other boy now, as his eyes were drawn away from the smooth reflective glass that were marked with touch smears. He breathed out in relief as his fingertips grasped onto a smooth black pencil. He looked back into the mirror, and used one finger to hold his eyelid down and the other to draw a charcoal line across the lower edge of his eyelid just above his golden eyelashes. He then repeated the process on his other eye. Blinking into the mirror for a moment, he waited for his vision to refocus. Pleased with his work, he opened up another tube with a brush covered in a thick black resin.  
  
He applied it to his eyelashes; converting them from golden blonde to a long, thick, spidery onyx.  
  
Rummaging a little more, he drew yet another tube from his small glittery silver handbag.  
  
He opened it, and made an 'O' shape with his mouth. His lips changed from a flesh pink to a shimmering purple-pink almost instantly.  
  
"I-I want t-to be..." He murmured against his lipstick as he trailed it over his bottom lip. The words wouldn't come out right, and he didn't know how to say it all. His frosted lips painted a frown on his soft, powdered face. He wanted to admit it. He really wanted and -needed- to make that statement to himself. The words just couldn't seem to come out. Fat tears welled up in his eyes and clung to his lower eyelashes.  
  
"No! No! That will ruin it!" he cried aloud. He ran across the wash room, his heels clicking on the floor, and the hem of his sparkling blue gown tickling the back of his ankles.  
  
Sniffling, he dabbed at his tears before they ran his mascara into watery blurs around his pretty eyes.  
  
He calmly, while still quietly sobbing, walked back to the mirror. Luckily his makeup was still in perfect condition, other than a little face powder rubbed away from his nose. He quickly fixed the shine that had broken through his attentive makeup-ing.  
  
"I need something more... Oh! I know!"  
  
He reached back into his spilt handbag and pulled out several diamond bracelets and fastened them over his elbow-length gloves, which were blue to match his dress. He also removed a large diamond necklace and put it around his throat. It felt cold and prickly against his skin. It gave him slight goosebumps.  
  
"Diamonds are a girl's best friend," he murmured to himself. "And I want to be like..."  
  
"Like... Marilyn." He smiled at his completed statement to himself, and fished out a pair of matching diamond clip-on earrings. He attached them to his earlobes with nimble fingers.  
  
He turned his head from side to side and watched them sparkle as they caught every aspect of the light.  
  
"I want to be like--"  
  
  
  
"Malfoy!" called a surprised voice from the door of the lavatory.  
  
  
  
"Marilyn! Er, I mean... Potter!" he said, equally startled. Draco glanced into the mirror, and looked down at his gown. "Oh no.." he groaned. Harry would tell -everyone- and he'd be the subject of cruel rumors and jokes for the rest of his wizarding life. He could see it now; Draco the nancy boy, Draco the pansy... the laughing and taunting. What would his father think?!  
  
Harry stood facing him with his eyes wide. "You're... you're a fairy!" he cried.  
  
"Is that good or bad?" Draco asked him, picking up his purse, and slipping the strap over his chest so it fit on his shoulder and hung at his other hip.  
  
"I'm not sure," Harry replied, spellbound.  
  
Draco sighed. "Well, if you're going to open your big mouth to everyone, could you at least tell me if this dress makes me look fat?"  
  
"No.. you look yummy. Er. No. I meant... Well, shit."  
  
"Yummy? Hmm," Draco said, thinking to himself. He pulled out a cigarette, and lit it with a silver Zippo lighter. "You really think so?"  
  
"Well, I mean... y'know, it looks pretty. Or... I don't know! I didn't mean to say that!" Harry wailed.  
  
Draco smiled devilishly, and took slow steps towards Harry, holding his cigarette up with his wrist cocked to the side. When he broke the distance between them, he pressed his cigarette to his lips, and took a deep drag. "Oh, I think you did mean that, Potter," he purred, and blew his smoke out in Harry's face slowly.  
  
"Mmmmm..." murmured Harry, not really meaning to.  
  
"Want to go back to my dorm?" asked Draco with a sly grin. "Class is about to start, so I know that it will be just the two of us... you know, alone?" He fluttered his long eyelashes at him.  
  
  
  
Harry hardly needed any convincing.  
  
"Oh!" Draco cried as Harry swept him off his feet (literally) and carried him off towards the Slytherin dorms.  
  
  
  
"No rouge!" Draco cried the password to the portrait into the Slytherin dorms. The portrait moved to the side, granting them entrance into the pristine expanse of the Slytherin common room. Harry carried Draco inside, and got directions to his room.  
  
Harry tossed his Princess onto the bed, who bounced and giggled on his way down.  
  
"Ooof!" he huffed, as Harry leapt on top of him.  
  
"You're going to wrinkle my dress," he said indignantly.  
  
"There's a solution to that you know..." Harry murmured like a horny little schoolboy in reply.  
  
Draco giggled and began to blush a bright pink, which would have been bright red were it not for his ivory-coloured face makeup.  
  
"Got lube?" Harry asked.  
  
Draco lifted his head up and licked Harry's earlobe. "Oh, Potter. Schoolboys like us don't worry about such trivial things."  
  
"Good point," he said, and threw the bed curtains closed.  
  
  
  
And as the classes were dismissed, the Slytherins were dumbfounded by the sound of giggling, girlish "Ahhhh!"'s, loud thumping, and cries of "Call me Marilyn!"  
  
Even more puzzling was a silver compact filled with blush that they found on the floor in the common area; initials on the casing read 'D.M.'  
  
The giggles, murmurs, and loud thumping stopped after about 15 minutes, They Slytherins were all relieved as it was slightly discomfortable, so you can imagine their groans as the noise started up about less than 10 minutes later.  
  
It bothered them, but they didn't ask questions.  
  
Lots of odd magic was performed at Hogwarts, especially in the Slytherin dorm rooms. It was no secret that a few were involved in darker arts, though never rituals that ended in:  
  
"Mmmm, you were wonderful, Princess."  
  
"I know... Champagne?"  
  
"But of course!"  
  
  
  
And who were they to question that kind of magic? Rouge, or no rouge.  
  
  
  
  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----  
  
  
  
END  
  
Crossdressing evil schoolboy for: The Girl Who Doesn't Blush.  
  
Happy Birthday, Miranda!!!  
  
Love always,  
  
Miss Kabuki Salamander 


End file.
